csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-9
The SKULL-9 or Skull Axe is the melee Skull weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview SKULL-9 is a large battle axe made from a type of special alloy material developed by the government and has murderous destruction power, especially towards zombies. It can kill multiple targets in just one slash and has longer attack range than normal melee weapons. However, it has a very low slash rate and only sold for a limited period of time. Advantages *Does massive damage to zombies *Has longer attack range than most melee weapons *Can kill multiple targets in just a slash *Does one hit kill against Bots, including legs *Does not affect player's speed *Has wider damage area in secondary slash *Available in most modes Disadvantages *Has an attack delay *Low rate of slash *Shorter range for secondary slash *Obtainable only during events *Purchasable by cash points only Tactics using SKULL-9 Note that Skull-9 has 2 modes: primary slash (vertically) and secondary slash (horizontally): *Primary slash is faster and has a longer reach but has narrower damage area and weaker. *Secondary slash is more powerful and wider damage area but slower and has shorter reach. Normal matches *SKULL-9 can kill all enemies in its range with just one swing under the condition that the enemy does not wear armor or the attacker is aiming for legs. *When equipped with Kevlar, SKULL-9 can only reduce the health of the enemy from 100 to 15, unless you are skillful enough to score a headshot. *Predict a good timing and range to do an attack. Zombie Mods *The minimum damage is 725. A skilled and lucky player can score damage which can amount to a devastating 8700, which is enough to kill most non-origin zombies in one hit. *Take a chance when a zombie is being fired upon by humans on at least 2 sides. *Keeping your distance between you and your enemies is very important tactic when using the SKULL-9. *Predict the right time to give the slash. *Use it in closed area such as ducts. *Use this weapon against newly infected/common zombies as they are weak. *Try to aim for the head/back to give tremendous damage. *Note that SKULL-9's primary slash has longer attack range than its secondary slash, use primary slash for attacking/retreating, while use secondary slash for surprise attacks and ambushes. *Combine with Bloody Blade for massive damage. *Use this weapon in ducts when the human in front you gets infected. Zombie Scenario *SKULL-9 is excellent at destroying tough obstacles, as well as dealing with mini bosses and handling grouped zombies. *If you use this weapon to destroy obstacles, you'll get more money than usual ($200). *Use this weapon for rushing purpose if you have a backup. *SKULL-9 is strong enough to kill most zombies even without upgrading the attack power. Human Scenario *This weapon is able to kill Troopers and Lancers with one slash. *This weapon also can kill Titans with two slashes to the head. Tactics facing SKULL-9 users Normal mode *Don't caught off your guard when facing other enemies, SKULL-9 long reach will kill you instantly if your HP is below 85. *Remember to buy Kevlar. *Try to work in groups and attack SKULL-9 users in vary directions. Don't face he/she alone if you don't have proper skills to dodge SKULL-9's slash. *SKULL-9 is slow, use this as an advantage. Zombie Mods *When the user activates Bloody Blade, try to retreat or you'll take severe damage. *Don't recklessly face a SKULL-9 user when your health is below 1000 because he/she can kill you with just one slash (even if you survive from the attack, he/she can still kill you easily). *Always look back when retreating as most SKULL-9 will try to do a back slash. Events SKULL-9 was released on: *'Singapore/Malaysia': 9 November 2011 alongside Dead End. *'Indonesia': 14 March 2012 alongside Dead End. *'Turkey': 5 March 2014 alongside Dead End. *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014 through Craft system and Open Beta Test. Gallery skullaxe-idle.PNG|View Model File:Skullaxe_preslash1.png|Ready to slash (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash1.png|Slashing (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash_start.png|Ready to slash (Secondary) File:Skullaxe_slash.png|Slashing (Secondary) File:Skullaxe_worldmodel.png|World model CSOKNIFE06.jpg|A Red Tanker with SKULL-9 File:Skull9decoder50set.png|Xcalibur package File:Skull9enhadv100p.png|SKULL-9 + 100 Advanced Enhancement Kits skull9_taiwanresaleposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster 265_414.jpg|China poster skull9_at4cs_chinaresaleposter.png|Ditto, resale poster alongside AT4-CS File:Skull9_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster skull9hack600x300.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Skull7_skull9_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Skull9_poster_turkey.png|Turkey poster cs_assault_20120310_2144090.jpg|In-game screenshot Via_binggo_event.jpg|Obtained via Bingo Event skullaxe hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon SG/MY sk9 bug report.jpg|SKULL-9 bug report Draw sound Hit sound Attack miss sound Attack sound Ditto Wall impact sound Have you got the SKULL-9? Yes No Trivia *In older versions, SKULL-9 dealt lower damage and it was as heavy as an AWP. *Because of its attack delay, SKULL-9 has some bugs related to it: **When the player slashes and quickly switches to another weapon, the kill icon will eventually become the weapon that the player switched to. If the attack misses, your weapon will do any random animation. **Its attack delay can be combined with different weapons, and doing so will give different attack boost or knockback boost that can be used against the victim. For example: M79, Double and Triple Barrel can knock zombies far away, as if Hammer is used. Ripper, Thunderbolt, Drill, Gae Bolg and AS50 can do tremendous damage, it can kill more than 1 zombie if Deadly Shot is also activated in the bug-hit. However, be noted that using Deadly Shot while performing this SKULL-9 bug may result in permanent ban. **The attack delay allows this weapon to be a great tool to upgrade guns without using any ammo at all in Scenario modes. *SKULL-9 is the first melee weapon which deals the same damage in both primary and secondary attack, followed by the Green Dragon Blade. *This is one of the few melee weapons that can be combined with Deadly Shot. The other ones are Green Dragon Blade, Hammer, Wakizashi and Ruyi Stick. Be noted that you can be banned permanently if you are caught doing so. *There is a bug where the primary attack animation freezes for some seconds if the user has high ping. It also happens on the secondary attack of the Green Dragon Blade. This is because those animations are split into two sequences actually. *Both SKULL-9 and SKULL-11 are the only weapons in the SKULL series that cannot penetrate through objects. *This melee weapon shares the same wall impact sound with BALROG-IX, Green Dragon Blade, JANUS-9 and Ruyi Stick. External links *Battle Axe at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Skull series Category:Long range weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Light weapon